The present invention relates to a press for producing workpieces such as spherical bodies, balls, and the like from wire clippings or segments. The press includes a stationary matrix, a press carriage drivable back and forth, a crankshaft drive for the press carriage, a leading stamp drivably connected with the press carriage, a spring effecting the leading of the stamp relative to the press carriage, and finally with a supply or feed device for wire segments. Such a press with a leading stamp is described for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 165,424.
Particularly with presses of the mentioned type, which are employed for producing balls or similar workpieces from relatively short wire segments, there has previously existed the possibility that the leading stamp strikes or impinges the feeder for the wire segments still located in the space between the stamp and the matrix if for some reason no wire segment was conveyed between the stamp and the matrix. A considerable damaging or even destruction of parts of the stamp and/or of the feeder can result herefrom.